Garen and Lux a love that society would never accept
by Erectorz
Summary: Lux has always been alone, she wants to try to rekindle the bond she and Garen had as children but this innocent wish will spiral into a forbidden love. There probably won't be any lemon here for a LONG time but I'll keep it M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please offer some constructive criticism. This is a garen x lux paring (incest for the wincest) so if you don't like that still read it anyway because maybe you'll find that you actually do like it. If there are things I over looked, like lore issues or things of that nature feel free to tell me about it. If you want to say I'm a loathsome piece of filth and a deranged pervert that's okay as long as you give me a reason why (with evidence) so that being said I don't read the journals of justice so if there's a major cannon violation I'll correct it as long as I know (although I will take certain liberties with certain things). If my grammar is flawed tell me so that way I can correct it in my future stories. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Lux was walking around her posh home looking for her brother Garen. It was a Saturday night and she didn't have any plans so she figured that it would be a good chance to spend some quality time with her big brother. Ever since he started his military career he never seemed to have time for her anymore so with both of them free this weekend she was happy to get the opportunity to catch up with her older brother. She made her way to his room and peeked through his open door to see him reading some papers, she knocked on the door and her brother immediately look toward her with tired eyes.

"Hey big bro, I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time together." Lux asked.

Garen looking again at his papers said " I'm sorry Lux I have to look over these reports on a Noxian platoon advancing toward us. Jarvan the fourth thinks they may be trying to apply some pressure on our front and I need to make sure that I am well prepared for this skirmish so my men don't take needless casualties."

Lux nodded and said "Ok, we can catch up later."

She closed the door and walked away with a crestfallen look.

That's how its always been duty first, duty always takes priority before everything. Her brother was the might of Demacia, a shining example for the rest of her people, she understood that with such a title came many responsibilities and sacrifices but it didn't make her brother's disregard for her wishes any less painful.

She went back to her room and laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling. She missed the days when they were both young and had all the time in the world to spend with each other. Now she was lucky to see him once a month let alone have a meaningful conversation. Demacia, Demacia, Demacia that's all she ever heard about. How important it was to sacrifice for the good of the nation, how one should gladly give up everything even their life in defense of this utopia. She loved Demacia it was her home but she sometimes thinks she has had to sacrifice too much and was given too little. It already robbed her of her childhood and her relationship with her brother and it seems even now they are unwilling to give her even one night to reconnect with her family.

She woke up the next morning to find her brother had left before the crack of dawn, with nothing better to do she took care of her daily regiment. She studied battle tactics, advanced sorcery and some physical training. At this point her daily regiment was fluff, she already memorized the books in her libraries only the physical training was important to keep her fit but even then she felt it was a waste of time.

It continued like this for a month, she spent her free time alone mostly. She didn't like the zealots that were most of the young females of Demacia. Fiora was to manic on her quest to restore her families honor and she was a bit to pompous for Lux's liking. Vayne creeped her out with her obsession with evil and how she must smite every shadow before she could find peace. Sona she liked but it was hard for them to communicate. Shyvanna was too spirited and although Lux could tell Shyvanna was a good person being around Shyvanna wore her out. Without any close friends in her age group her loneliness began eating away at her, but after that month her brother came back and Jarvan the fourth told her that Garen would be on leave for a couple of months since the skirmish her brother took part in took a serious toll out of him. She was really happy because of this because it meant that she would easily have a chance to catch up with her brother now

When her brother came back he seemed a bit different, normally his eyes were filled with confidence and courage but when he came back for the first time in her life his eyes were distant and confused. She was shocked at this and wondered if what Jarvan the fourth said about this skirmish taking a lot out of him had a greater meaning than just physical exertion. She ran to his side and asked him what was wrong, her mind raced with fear. She wondered was he captured like Jarvan the fourth was? did they torture information out of him? she felt a deep sense of dread at what happened during what was supposed to be a small skirmish.

He, not making eye contact, said "I think I'm in love."

Nothing in the world could have prepared her for what he just said.

She was in absolute shock, her brother in love? she hasn't had a meaningful conversation with him in years and now he's in love? She felt a pull in her chest, she knew this meant that she would see even less of him now. Her brother was a very eligible bachelor, she was sure whoever he fell in love with would gladly accept her brother as a lover. How could a Demacian woman say no to the might of Demacia?

She asked with hesitation "Who did you fall in love with?"

He answered "Katarina, the sinister blade..."

She gasped, her brother the shining example of the Demacian standard fell in love with a Noxian? There was no way it could be true, it had to be a cruel joke that was being played on her, a nightmare, anything but this. She withstood the crippling loneliness because it was for the good of Demacia. She withstood her brothers abandonment because she knew that his duty to the crown came first. But to now see that her brother who she forgave because she understood that his responsibilities were so important fall in love with a Noxian hurt more than anything she ever felt. That day where she overheard her parents happily give her up to the military because it was beneficial to the crown, the years of harsh and unfair training regiments and the brainwashing that took place in that accursed academy, her entire wasted childhood in service to a state which never gave her anything all of that was better than today.

She fought back the tears of pain and anger, she wanted so badly to yell at him till her voice broke for abandoning her all those years, never being there when she needed his help, putting everything else before her and then falling in love with a Noxian. She calmed herself down enough so that she wouldn't lose control and sat down with him and asked him to explain what happened in his month of absence.

"I was leading the charge on the battle between the dauntless vanguard and the Noxian platoon. It seemed they were protecting a cargo whose content I haven't the slightest idea. All I knew was that there was no way that Noxus would have so many troops so close to the Demacian border unless it was very valuable to them. I ran in cleaving through their ranks like butter, it was a chaotic battle to say the least, but amidst the carnage of spraying blood and severed limbs I saw a flash of red and black. This women appeared behind me from nowhere, I tried to do an over head slash but she quickly side stepped my attack before sinking a blade in the cracks of my armor. This was the first time I ever met a warrior of such speed and precision. Luckily she wasn't able to hit a major artery or organ so I backed of to regain my composure. She then threw a dagger at me at blinding speeds I managed to parry the blade with my sword but while I did that she appeared behind me again wanting to land a fatal blow. But this time I was ready after she appeared behind me I swung my sword in a circular motion, right before she was bisected by my sword she raised one of her blades to guard against my swing. I batted her away in the process and after she got up from the floor she smiled and said "You're pretty good, you're the first opponent whom my bouncing blade into my shunpo and sinister steel hasn't killed." I replied " and you're the first person who wasn't been bisected by my decisive strike and judgement." "It seems we're evenly matched, the only reason I managed to land that first strike is because you weren't focused on the battle. Why don't we call it a draw? if we keep fighting there will be no clear victor without outside influence and I don't want to kill you with the help of someone else, it isn't nearly as satisfying." I looked at the surrounding battle field and saw that without my assistance both sides have suffered massive casualties. Whatever was in that cargo wasn't worth sacrificing the entire dauntless vanguard. "Very well, next time we meet I will be the victor" I proclaimed, she laughed and replied "Okay it's a date". Only after she said this did I realize what a beauty she was. Her black skin tight outfit accentuated her curves perfectly, it screamed dangerous and sexy. Her crimson red hair was reminiscent of the blood that she has surely seen in her battles. Her scar added so much character, she wasn't just another pretty face in a crowd, it showed that she has been through many hardships in her life and that she has become that much stronger because of it. As her unit fell back I screamed " WAIT, I DIDN'T GET YOUR NAME!" she laughed and replied " Katarina, the sinister blade, remember it because I'm the one that's going to kill you, so you better not die till then Garen, the might of Demacia." It was the first time I ever met a woman that excited me to such a degree. Every moment with her was breathtaking. I never knew what to expect next, that encounter shook me to my very core and before I realized it she was all I could think about. Jarvan the fourth and my platoon thought that I was just shook up by the losses in the battle, but in reality all I was shocked about was her."

Lux sat there entranced by his story. She understood why he fell in love, until that day Garen had never had a rival. Katarina pushed him to new heights and as Garen surely had very little experience with surprises being drilled into being as monotonous as possible by the military, this was a breath of fresh air for him. It didn't surprise her that he fell in love with her, she didn't like it but she understood.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Lux asked

"I'm going to relax for a while, it's been along time since I had an extended period of leave so I intend to make full use of it." Garen replied

"So you're gonna stay here for a while?"

"Yeah it gives me time to do some things I haven't been able to do because of my duty to the crown."

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"Well for starters you and I are gonna go out and eat at the most expensive, snobbish and stuck up restaurant we can find, pig out, let Jarvan's eyes pop out at the bill and make him regret ever saying that this was paid leave and do some serious catching up. It's been too long since we actually talked to each other and now that I have the time to do so I'm gonna make sure we do. I'm really sorry for blowing you off all the time but you know how it is Demacia first and foremost and then everything else. I always wanted to take you up on your offers to spend some time together but leading the dauntless vanguard is A LOT of work since I'm responsible for all their lives. I hope you understand, forgive me and let me make it up to you while I'm on leave."

This was too much for Lux, she immediately lost all her self control. She broke down sobbing tear of pure joy, she was so utterly relieved that her thoughts that here brother didn't care about her were unfounded. To see that he knew that he was ignoring her and felt genuinely bad about it made her feel so guilty that she ever thought that he was using his work as an excuse to not have to deal with her. For the first time since her brother was taken away by the military she didn't feel alone. She finally felt at place with someone and she was for the first time in a long time happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lux and her brother Garen sat in an incredibly luxuriant restaurant, the restaurant over looked the city of Demacia and at night it was quite a beautiful sight indeed. Garen wore a fine suit custom tailored to fit his broad shoulders, it was a black suit and it accentuated his large frame quite well. Lux wore a stunning evening gown that was a light yellow, it revealed her shoulders and upper back a which added to the innocent charm Lux had. Lux wore her hair up in a loose bun that properly showed of her neck and shoulders.

It was a dream night for Lux, spending the night with her brother and just her brother no pesky distraction from work or other people just a time for them to talk and have a pleasant evening in each others company. She looked at the menu the snooty waiter brought to them and her jaw dropped, 3200 gold for a salad? that was enough to buy TWO NEEDLESSLY LARGE RODS.

When her brother saw her shock he smiled and said "Don't worry we're not paying for this dinner Jarvan the fourth is. So order anything and everything you want. Hell even if you don't want it order it I wanna see his look when our dinner cost him as much as 10 sets of his shiny gold armor"

"Won't he be angry that you spent such an exorbitant amount of money? The last thing we want is to anger the crown prince of Demacia, that would not be good for our careers." Lux replied.

"I saved the guys life and we've been friends for as long as I can remember. He'll be angry no doubt, but mostly at himself for not knowing better." Garen replied with a hearty laugh.

Lux smiled she hasn't heard her brother crack a joke for a long time, normally he was so serious and hard to approach but right now it feels as if they had never been apart.

They ordered their food, Garen ordered about 3 steaks, two lobster tails and quite literally a bucket of shrimp, the waiter looked at Garen as if he were a monster, Lux ordered some grilled salmon and a salad.

"There's no need to hold back order some more!" Garen said.

"No thanks I don't want to overeat." Lux replied

"So I told you about my love life what about yours?"

Lux almost spit out her drink. "What do you mean?"

"Do you have any one that makes your heart pump faster like Katarina does for me?"

"No I usually stay alone during my free time studying or training."

"Really? What about that Ezreal guy? I heard that you two were dating from Xin Zhao."

Ugh Ezreal she thought? That guy had to be the biggest sissy she ever met a running gag in her academy was that Ezreal's true gender is unknown and that he was either a very effeminate man, a woman who liked to cross dress or maybe just maybe both. She thought he was a pretty nice guy but she felt that his interest's wasn't in women but in his work.

"No I've met him before but honestly I haven't ever really considered going out with him."

"Ha, if you two did go out you would probably be the man in that relationship. The first time I saw him I legitimately thought he was a woman. That was very unpleasant for me and a constant source of teasing from Jarvan."

She laughed so hard when she heard that, that all the patrons in the restaurant stared at her like she was a lunatic, she covered up her face in embarrassment. She was very sensitive about her laugh.

Garen smile and said "I like your laugh it's cute the way its so out of place."

She wasn't sure if it was the embarrassment of making a spectacle of herself in public or what he just said but she was blushing profusely.

Before Garen could say anything else that would cause emotional unrest in the girl the waiter returned with their food.

They ate their dinner than talked about their lives at their academies, their daily lives, what hobbies they had and their interests.

It was then that one of the dauntless vanguard saw his captain eating with a beautiful young woman.

"Garen? I thought you were shell shocked from our losses but I see you got over that quickly and found a lovely young woman to accompany you. I'm just joking we all know you work hard than anyone else to keep us alive. So who is this lovely young woman? Is she your lover?"

"No she's my sister, we were catching up with each other since its been a while since we last saw one another. What are you doing here? this place seems way to stuffy for you."

"Well I'm having dinner with my girl friend and was going to propose to her."

"Congratulations I'm happy to hear that you are getting married."

"Ha ha ha, well she didn't say yes yet. I'll leave you two alone now."

"Who was that?" Lux asked.

"Oh he is one of my dauntless vanguards. But anyway I'm stuffed lets get the check and head on home."

"Okay."

They charged their bill the crown much to Jarvan the fourths dismay and walked home.

The evening air was very cold so on their way home Lux started to shiver.

She thought to her self 'Damn should've brought a coat, it's freezing tonight."

While she was thinking that Garen took of his coat and put it around Lux.

"Take my coat, I'd rather be cold and you warm then vice versa." Garen said.

Garen walked away, while Lux stood there a shade of bright red.

Lux woke up the next day to her brother watching her sleep, she almost lost her sanity at that moment.

"I was gonna wake you up and ask if you wanted to train together but you looked so peaceful while you sleep and before I knew it I was watching you sleep." Garen explained.

"Oh... yeah sure I'd love to train with you." She replied with a smile.

They went to the gym in the academy Lux attended. Lux was just wearing a small white t-shirt and black yoga pants, Garen was wearing a white tank top (wifebeater), and blue gym shorts. They did some routine cardio and weight training, then Garen looked at Lux and said

" Spar with me."

"What why?"

" You need to be able to defend your self when someone is up close. It's great that you can take out a person from a distance but you need to be able to adapt on the battle field. If Katarina fought you right now you would die, she would close the distance instantly and make quick work of you, so a bit of a sparring session could very well save your life."

Lux nodded she agreed that being in close proximity with an opponent is when she was at her weakest.

"Okay what are we gonna do?"

"Well a slugfest would be inappropriate because of our different builds and fighting styles, you specialize in taking out a person from a range so the most effective method of training would be for you to try to create some distance between us so you can utilize your advantage to its fullest. So I'll rush you, you try to find a way to disengage with out having to use your spells, light binding is great if it lands but if you miss then you wouldn't fair so well."

They trained like this for a couple of hours, Lux learned how to properly attack her opponent so that she would have time to create some distance. Garen was drenched in sweat, he had to continuously charge at Lux and this proved to be very draining to him. He gasped for air and said

"WHEW that was tiring, good work I feel you made some serious progress today."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice and training I really appreciate it." After she said this she noticed how muscular and fit her brother was, his wide, broad shoulders, that looked like he could carry the weight of the world across his shoulders. His long, strong arms that seemed as if they could protect you from everything. He was glistening with sweat so she could easily see through his tank top, revealing his well defined musculature. She then realized she just checked out her brother and she liked what she saw.

"So want to take a shower than grab some food?" Garen asked politely

"W-W-What y-you want us to shower together?!" Lux exclaimed.

"Huh? no that's not what I said plus they have separate facilities for men and women, stop being silly Lux."

Garen then left to take a shower and Lux stood there as red as a tomato.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"GAREN!" Jarvan the fourth yelled.

"Hmm, I'm not used to you yelling anything other than DEMACIA." Garen replied.

"What is the meaning of this bill? 35 THOUSAND gold for a dinner? what did you solve world hunger or something?"

"Oh that, I was hungry."

"You spent enough money on that one dinner to feed your troops for a month."

"Well you see, that's because military food sucks."

"That's NOT the point I was trying to make, you spent an unholy amount of money on this dinner."

"Actually you spent an unholy amount of money on that dinner, is this our crown prince? You need to keep better track of your finances if you wish to be king."

"... Garen I'm going to kill you."

"I doubt that you like me too much."

"Grumble... any way how are you doing so far? make sure to take it easy I wouldn't want a repeat of your condition after that battle."

"It's nice to see that you care but I don't swing that way, man Shyvanna is gonna be upset when she learns that you have an unhealthy interest in me."

"... I hate you."

"Love you too buddy, but in all seriousness I'm doing fine, got to catch up with my sister which is always nice. Thanks for the time off by the way."

"No problem, you deserve it with all the hours you put in. Any way you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah whats up?"

"Well there's this party that I have to attend, all the big wigs of Runeterra are going to be there so I was wondering if you'd want to come."

"That sounds like a terrible time. Why would I want to go there?"

"Because my sources tell me that a certain Noxian red head is going to be there."

"Katarina?! Wait how'd you even know I like her?"

"I', your best friend I can read you pretty well, you weren't breathless from exertion that was the look of love. I would know I had the same look when I first saw Shyvanna. But since you don't want to go it's none of your concern."

"Jarvan, my liege it would be an honor for me to accompany you as your body guard."

"Wow someone's tone sure changed. The party is tomorrow dress nicely."

_Later at the Crown guard residence_

Lux walked to Garen's room wondering what he was up to when she saw him packing.

"I thought you had the next few months off." Lux asked.

"Well I do but Jarvan asked me to accompany him to a major social event." Garen answered.

"Social event? You mean like a party? But you hate those."

"I don't hate them."

"Yeah you do, anything formal like that you despise, especially when it's filled with politicians which I'm sure an even Jarvan has to attend will be full of."

"Well I might have an ulterior motive, I heard Katarina is going to be there."

"Oh the Noxian, you're willing to go to this stuffy party just because she might be there?"

"I'm a Demacian, she's a Noxian for us to meet out side of a battle field is a rare event so I'm willing to put up with a bunch of politicians if it means I can see her."

"Wow you really like her don't you?"

"She makes me feel a way I've never felt before. I want to see what this feeling will lead to."

"Okay, well I better get ready."

"ready for what?"

"I'm going with you obviously."

"What why?"

"I can't let you do this alone, when you meet her you'll probably blabber like an idiot and make an ass of your self."

"That's not... entirely true. Okay it is yeah I could probably use your help with this."

"And in the scenario she isn't there at least you won't be alone."

"That's true, okay I'll tell Jarvan I'm bringing you with me, and Lux."

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Garen left his room to tell Jarvan that Lux would accompany them. After he left she wasn't sure why but she felt a pain in her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

(sorry bout the delay was playing warframe that game is pretty awesome.) (Since my story takes place when Garen first meets Katarina this means that the league of legends wasn't instituted yet. Sorry I didn't clear that up)

**Chapter 4**

Lux and Garen shared a buggy to the party. Garen was dressed in his standard dauntless vanguard attire(classic skin) and Lux was dressed in a light blue evening gown with a pearl necklace and light blue high heels.

"You look surprisingly calm." Lux said

"Do I? I'm actually about to die from anxiety." Garen replied.

"Don't worry you'll be fine Katarina will be falling for you in no time."

"I hope so but ignoring that what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if she is there and we hit it off then I'll be spending most of my time with her."

"And?"

"Well what are you gonna do if that happens? The place is full of stuffy rich people won't you be bored out of your mind?"

"It won't be that bad, don't worry about me just concentrate on how you're going to deal with Katarina."

_At the party_

This party was in response to the construction of the League of legends. This League of legends would mean that direct confrontation between Noxus and Demacia would be impossible without major political backlash. Due to the relationship these two city states have had in the past the leaders of both city states thought it'd be best to try to at least appear to be willing to accept this reality. Therefore both city states sent their major political figure heads to attend this party. From Demacia there was Jarvan the fourth, Garen, Lux, Xin Zhao, and Shyvanna. From Noxus there was Swain, Darius, Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaven, Katarina, Talon and Cassiopeia. In addition to these hero's many influential politicians from both city states came as well.

Although this party was to promote friendly bonds between these two previously warring city states the ballroom was split into two, the Demacian side and the Noxian side.

On the Noxian side there was Swain ignoring the squabble of the Noxian politicians. Darius who guarded Swain from the Noxian politicians that would all benefit from the death of Swain. Draven checking him self out in a mirror. And the Du Couteau family making light conversation to past the time

On the Demacian side there was Jarvan the fourth chatting it up with the politicians who were eager to make a name for themselves with their future king. Shyvanna who was holding back a laugh watching Jarvan unable to deal with the swathes of politicians. Xin Zhao as alert as ever eyes honed in on the Noxian's to ensure that no harm came to the crown prince and the Crownguard family sitting together at a table.

"Make a move already." Lux urged.

"How can I make a move when she is sitting right there with her family not to mention the tension in the air from two opposing factions being in such close quarters with one another." Garen explained.

"You said it yourself this is one of the few times you would be able to meet Katarina without a sword in your hand. Are you going to let that opportunity pass because of what may happen?"

"It's not as easy as that if I go over to their side now they could take that as a sign of aggression and when that happens this party could turn into a catastrophe."

"So you're telling me that you can run through enemy lines spinning like a top but you can't talk to a girl?"

"...Argh okay I'll man up and talk to her."

Garen got up from his table and began to walk over to the Noxian side of the party. As he was approaching Katarina's table Darius walked in stepped in front of him.

"We have no business with you Might of Demacia, leave." Darius said.

"I don't want any trouble I just want to talk to Katarina." Garen replied.

"If you don't leave this instance there will be trouble." Darius said.

"Awww cmon bro can't you see this guy has the hots for Kat?" Draven said.

"And why does that matter to me?" Darius asked.

"Well we both know how Kat deals with suitors wouldn't it be hilarious to see the Might of Demacia face plant?" Draven answered.

"Sigh one of these day's your sick sense of humor will get you into a heap of trouble which means I'll have to bail you out but I know its pointless to argue with you. Okay Garen go ahead but know that if anything happens it's on you which means it's on Demacia." Darius said.

With Darius out of his way Garen was able to walk unhindered to Katarina's table. When he reached the table Talon unsheathed his blade ready for any sudden movements Garen might make.

"Well if it isn't my favorite beyblade, what do you want?" Katarina asked.

"I was hoping to talk to you in private." Garen answered

"You can talk just fine here." Talon said.

"Easy now, He isn't stupid enough to attack me in a place like this plus he's a solider not an assassin, it's not his style." Katarina said.

"Fine but be careful. I promised General Du Couteau to keep you two safe so intend to do just that." Talon said.

"It's not like I'm looking for ways to die, relax." Katarina said.

Garen and Katarina walked out of the main hall where the party was taking place to find somewhere private where no one could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So what's so important that you had to drag me away from my family?" Katarina asked.

"I'm really nervous right now so I'll just spit it out. I think I love you." Garen stated.

"WHAT?"

"I know it's sudden but whenever I think about you now my heart races. You invade my every thought and it's driving me insane, I'm not sure how to deal with this because this is the first time I've ever felt this way."

"I-I don't know what to say. I can't say I feel the same because I don't, well not in the way you do at least. You excite me too, I've never met an opponent as thrilling to fight as you but as for love I don't know."

"So that's a no, well I said what I wanted to say I have no regrets."

As Garen began to walk away.

"Wait you dolt I didn't say no I said I'm not sure it's love. Being who I am I've received many suitors before, most after the Du Couteau name. You're the only person I've met thus far that seems to genuinely like me not for my standing and I respect that. I'm willing to try this out if you are but I make no promises if I find that you aren't the type of person I thought you were I'll cut off all ties immediately among other things."

"Of course I'm willing to try this out, I honestly didn't think you'd be interested seeing as how I'm a by the book guy while you are a wild girl."

"I'm not too sure you're by the book if you were you wouldn't have fallen for the enemy now would you?"

They began to walk back to the main hall where the party took place and sat down at their respective tables.

"Well judging from that stupid look on your face I'm gonna say she said yes." Lux said.

"Shhh you'll ruin my moment." Garen replied.

_At the Du Couteau table_

"Sssssso? what did he want?" Cassiopeia asked her sister.

"He want's to go out with me." Katarina said blushing slightly.

"Wait, tell me you didn't say yes." Talon demanded.

"I kinda sorta did." Katarina answered.

"Good for you sssssis, It's about time you found someone to go steady with and he's quite the looker very strong features." Cassiopeia said.

"S-Shut up we're not going steady I'm just going to go on a couple of dates with him." Katarina said.

"You're both idiots this could easily blow up in your face (In more ways than one if you know what I mean.). What if this becomes a international incident? This relationship of yours could blow up into a full scale war." Talon stated.

"Oh losssssen up with the League of legends that won't happen." Cassiopeia answered.

"The League of legends? Sure they can stop us from going to war now but how long do you think that'll last? Demacia and Noxus aren't gonna become best friends overnight there's still a lot of tension between us this party shows that blatantly, something small like this could easily be the spark that starts a war." Talon responded.

The two sisters were quiet after hearing that until Katarina spoke up.

"You know I would never let that happen" Katarina said.

"I know you won't it's the Might of Demacia I'm not so sure of."

After that the party ended without any more event's.

_On the way back to Demacia._

"Could you stop grinning? Three hours is long enough it's starting to get creepy." Lux said.

"Can't too happy." Garen replied.

"You're such an idiot."

"By the way thanks."

"For calling you an idiot?"

"For coming here with me I really appreciate it."

"Oh don't mention it you'd do the same for me."

"That's the point there were many times in your life I'm sure when you needed me around but I wasn't, but when I needed you this time I didn't even have to ask you offered and that means a lot to me. I just want to say that I'm really grateful and I love you even if I wasn't always around to show it."

After he said that their buggy reached the Crownguard residence to which Lux immediately retreated. Garen sat there a bit shocked at how his sister ran away from him like that after his heart felt comment but he was in too much bliss to think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the party Demacia and Noxus was busier than ever because of the preparations for the League of Legends. Both city states had to seem as if they were welcoming this cease fire with open arms while maintaining a strong enough standing army in case the League of Legends lost the ability to control the city states of Valoran. So while the city states were as busy as ever arming and training soldiers, on the surface they put on a facade of eagerness to make amends with their enemy so as to not incite the wrath of the League of Legends. Some men might be fearful of this cold war but that man was certainly not Garen Crownguard. With this ceasefire in place Garen now had ample opportunities to meet with Katarina off the battlefield. It also helped that Garen and Katarina were chosen to be the ambassadors of their respective city states since they were respected figures within their city states that if harmed would incite an outcry that would force action from the League of Legends.

While Garen was in his room preparing to move to the League of Legends to be the representative of Demacia, Jarvan was giving his some last minute instructions.

"Listen I understand these things aren't what your used to so I'll try to walk you through this. First you have to find out how in the world the League of Legends plans to resolve disputes without open war. Second the magnitude of their military strength such as roughly how large is their standing army, the amount of resources available to them and anything else you take note of. Lastly and most importantly try to befriend some of the other ambassadors, we don't know how long the League of Legends will be able to stop all out war so if the time comes where war breaks out Demacia will certainly not say no to any potential allies. Did you get all of that?" Jarvan said.

"Oh sorry did you say something?" Garen replied.

"... Garen I know we're close friends but this is serious, a simple slip of the tongue could result in the next rune war you need to take this more seriously, so when I talk about things related to the League of Legends I need you to pay attention."

"Oh lighten up nothing's gonna go wrong, I've never given reason for doubt so I'll be just fine."

"Garen you are one of the best fighters I know but this isn't fighting this is politics. Politics takes a certain finesse that I'm not sure you have."

With that Jarvan the fourth left the room and Garen went back to preparing for his trip.

As Garen was finishing up his packing Lux came into his room.

"So I guess those couple of months off military duty was only to free you up for this." Lux said.

"Sorry I've got to go so soon but you know how it is." Garen replied.

"Yeah... well have fun I suppose I'll see you in a couple of months."

As Lux turned to leave Garen felt a pang of guilt. After he promised that he would dedicate these next few months to getting back in touch with Lux it turned out that was a lie. He wanted so badly to not disappoint her and he wished that she could come with him. It then dawned on him that she COULD come with him. Jarvan was right he was a solider not a diplomat, the other ambassadors would be able to talk circles around him but Lux had the delicate touch needed to deal with politicians.

"Wait, Lux I just had a brilliant idea. Why don't you come with me?" Garen asked.

"What? why would I go? What would I even do there?" Lux asked.

"I'm no diplomat, I've fought my entire life it's all I know. But you, you're a scholar you could help me understand what the hell they're trying to say to me and how to word my responses effectively."

"But the king asked you to be our representative, I have no place there."

"It's fine I'm sure I can convince Jarvan who would then be able to convince the king."

"I'm still not too sure I have responsibilities here."

"Lux, I said to you that these next few months would be for us to reconnect but things happened and it seemed like I wouldn't be able to make good on that promise. But this is a way for me to keep my promise, don't you want that?"

Lux was stunned by how important it was to him to keep his promise to her.

"Okay I'll go with you, as long as I'm allowed of course." Lux said.

"Great I'll go tell Jarvan then." Garen replied.

_At the Lightshield castle_

"Hey Jarvan I need to ask for a favor." Garen said.

Jarvan the fourth eyed him suspiciously Every time his best friend asked for a favor it generally meant a headache for the crown prince of Demacia but it was hard to say no to not only his best friend but the man who saved his life. So Jarvan the fourth braced himself for whatever ridiculous request his friend came up with this time.

"What do you need?" Jarvan the fourth asked cautiously.

"I want to bring Lux with me to the League of Legends, now before you say no hear me out. You said you're self that I don't have the finesse required to handle politics but Lux does. If she goes with me she can help me deal with the politics which lets be honest is something I do need help with."

"Garen this isn't a favor."

"Yeah it is, I'm asking you to inconvenience yourself for my benefit that's the definition of a favor."

"Except this doesn't inconvenience me this is actually beneficial to me. I get someone dependable to make sure you don't make an ass of yourself who can also advise you in politics. I really can't see a down side for me."

"Oh well your welcome."

"I'll run it by my father he should agree since it is entirely beneficial."

"That's great, I'll go tell Lux we got the ok."

"Sure, talk to you later."

_At the Crownguard residence_

"Jarvan gave us the ok, get packing we leave first thing in the morning." Garen said.

"Okay." Lux replied.

As Garen was about to leave

"Thanks for inviting me, I thought you were going to leave me alone again..." Lux said.

"Of course." Garen replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks a lot for the reviews/follows/favorites it really makes me happy to see people enjoy my story so thanks a lot for the support.

Note: since the league has just formed Ionia is not a part of the league yet as they first refused to join because they did not want to pursue constant wars with the other city states. This means that Noxus has not attacked Ionia yet Warwick isn't a werewolf because he has not yet went to Ionia to eat sorakas heart(I miss the old lore) and that Lux isn't famous yet because her fame came from her contributions during that time.

**Chapter 6**

Garen and Lux arrived at the institute of war. They both marveled at the sheer size of the building, it made the Light guard palace look like a hut made of sticks and mud. They walked into the massive building and as they entered they saw a receptionist.

"Hello, you must be Garen the Might of Demacia every one has arrived already just go to the auditorium..."

It was then that the receptionist noticed that Garen was not alone.

"Who's this? I was told that you we're coming alone." The receptionist said.

"Oh she's my sister Lux Crownguard." Garen replied.

"Sir this isn't a casual gathering, she can't attend unless she has something to contribute."

"She does, she's my adviser. She's here to advise me during encounters with the other ambassadors."

"Then why didn't they just send her why do you need to come?"

"Uh... well you see.."

Lux noticed that her brother didn't know how to respond to that so she stepped in.

"My brother Garen Crownguard is one of the most respected figures in Demacia, very few people in Valoran don't know who he is. But as he is a solider he isn't used to dealing with politicians." Lux said.

"If he's a solider then he should be in an army not in a meeting between diplomats. You should have attended in his place" The receptionist retorted.

"Demacia needs someone who can command respect from all of the city states not just Demacia. If I attended alone I would be largely ignored due to the fact that I am relatively unknown outside of Demacia."

"I see you make a very valid point. I apologize for the questions but as you can probably guess we have to be very wary of who we let come into the institute of war. They're waiting for you in the auditorium down the hall to the left."

"No problem."

Garen than walked away from the receptionist and to the room where the diplomats were waiting.

"Wow you handled that incredibly well." Garen said.

"Oh that? It was no big deal." Lux replied.

"No big deal? I had no idea how to respond to her."

"It's just because you aren't used to dealing with these situations, trust me it was nothing special."

"You're too modest."

They then entered the room where they noted that most of the city states of Valoran were represented. Noxus, Zaun, Bandle city, Piltover, Bilgewater, Demacia and Freijlord were all represented by some of their most influential people. Those attending were Katarina, Swain, Warwick, Teemo, Caitlyn, Miss Fortune, Sejuani, Ashe and Tryndamere. The two quickly sat down in the auditorium. Soon after High Councilor Reginald Ashram Stepped up on the podium.

"My receptionist informed me that every one expected to arrive has. All of the city states bar Ionia are represented and I'm sure most of you have many questions but allow me to speak first as I will answer most of your questions. The first and foremost question you all probably have is how are we going to resolve conflict without war? The answer is that rather than the full scale wars in past that I'm sure most of you are used to we will host a sort of gladiatorial battles within special arenas. Two teams of five will fight across a special designed arena with the objective being to destroy the power source of the enemy or nexus if you will. Of course it is more complex than that but for now just accept this explanation. The second question on your mind is just how powerful is the League of Legends? Well I will also answer that question while we do not have the large armies most of you boast what we do have are an array of incredibly powerful magicians capable of summoning great cataclysms which we dub summoners. And the last question that is on your mind is how we will keep these separate city states in check? Well as you all should know Runeterra is on the brink of destruction. One more rune war will most likely result in the literal end of the war, the League of Legends ask for a ceasefire between all city states so that the world may mend itself. Now I'm sure you all have questions so ask away." The councilor said.

"Who exactly is going to fight in the battles?" Ashe asked.

"The people held in high esteem in their respective city states or individuals that show remarkable prowess in battle."

"But most of us are important in our city states won't this result in the death of most of those who participate?"

"Ha of course you would look for any excuse to not fight coward." Sejuani barked.

"And of course you would look for any excuse to throw away life." Ashe said.

"Grrr any person that cannot keep themselves alive deserves to die."

"QUIET we are not here to argue among one another. While you are within the institute of war you WILL follow our rules or you will be severely punished. But Ashe brings a valid point, we can't have such important individuals dying this would be incredibly counter productive. So to answer your question while on the special arenas you are not in control of your actions, summoners control you during the duration of the battle and during this battle you don't actually die rather than that right before death your bodies are put into stasis and regenerated over a period of time." The councilor said.

"Wait? we're letting other people into our minds? I'm not to sure about that.." Miss fortune said.

"The commands the summoners can give you are greatly restricted. They can only give you basic commands such as move, attack or cast a spell. This only applies in these arenas that's one of the things that make them so specials. They won't be able to control you out of the arena as for them seeing into your mind that is something you'll just have to deal with."

With that said it looked as if most of their question had been answered until Katarina spoke out.

"And what if we refuse to accept your ceasefire? From what in seems the League of Legends wants to avoid war at all coast, if Noxus were to attack Demacia how would you respond?" Katarina asked.

"Ah the million dollar question. I'm sure no one here want's to see the world end, you all care about your respective city states if not the others. However if one of the city states were to incite a war that could very well end the world it would be in the other city states best interest to put an end to that war as quickly as possible." The councilor responded.

"And the quickest way to end that war would be the complete annihilation of the city state that started the war."

"Precisely, the league of legends will not fight a war that is not out goal. However we will unite all the city states with the common cause of self preservation. With that said we ask that none of you engage in direct conflict with one another, are they're any more questions?"

No one responded that time.

"Very well you are all welcome to explore the Institute." The councilor said.

After saying that the high councilor walked away to handle other important business. When the high councilor left the diplomats began to talk among themselves.

"So the League intends to rule us through mutually assured destruction? What a foolish thought, the winter claw will never accept this. We would much rather fight to the death than live like cowards." Sejuani stated.

"Did you even pay attention to what he said? Another rune war could end the world so even if you can win against the rest of us it won't matter because there wouldn't be anything left to rule." Ashe retorted.

"Sigh and people think I'm angry? those people have obviously never seen you two together." Tryndamere said.

"SHUT UP" They both shouted.

While that was happening Swain called Warwick over to talk about something in private. Teemo got caught in a trap left by Caitlyn who had to help him out. Which left Lux and Garen to talk among themselves.

"Wow what an ingenious way to prevent full scale wars. They managed to resolve conflicts in an orderly an efficient way with no casualties, not to mention ruling over the city states using something other than brute strength." Lux said to her brother Garen.

"Well I personally don't like it, on the battle field death is what keeps you alive." Garen replied.

"I'm not to sure what you mean."

"On the battlefield the slightest mistake can result in the death of an entire platoon. To prevent that soldiers are trained to be as diligent as possible. To us death is the motivation to be so thorough, death is what makes us fight so hard, death gives us the motivation to live. Something that can turn death to a mere inconvenience cheapens the worth of a life which is why I don't like it."

Lux paused to think about what her brother said but before she could gather her thoughts a certain red head walked up to Garen.

"So Garen if I remember correctly I owe you a date." Katarina said.

"Uh yes, you did say something like that."Garen replied.

"So since we're both here and have some spare time why not spend some of that time together?"

Garen nodded and said to Lux. "I'll see you later."

Katarina and Garen walked to a cafe located within the Institute of war. They both ordered some coffee and sat down at a vacant table together.

"Listen in case you haven't noticed I don't like wasting my time. I said I'll give you a chance so here's your chance try to convince me that you're a person that is worth my time." Katarina said bluntly.

"Well... What do you want to know?" Garen asked.

"What do you think about the conflict between Noxus and Demacia?"

Garen sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments before responding.

"What do I think about our conflict? I think... I think that it is an absolute and utter waste..." Garen said.

He then broke eye contact from Katarina before continuing.

"I have lost so many friends because of this war. I've seen so many people die and yet somehow it's never enough. Noxus is evil, Noxus will take what it wants and if that hurts others so be it. As the greatest nation in Runeterra we have no choice but to stop the evil known as Noxus and it's not out duty but out privilege to die for such a worth cause. That's what we are taught as children, that's what is drilled into us when we first join the military that's what we must teach our subordinates and children. Yet I can't stop wondering is it really worth it? As I child a believed that Demacia was some great hero that stopped the evil Noxus from destroying Demacia. When I was drafted into the military I felt so proud to be able to give everything to the type of nation that would fight for justice no matter the consequences. When I joined the dauntless vanguard I was so happy to be among the elite. To be the hero I always admired when I was a child yet it was then that my illusion was shattered. I don't know how many times I've seen good men and women charge into sure death with smiles because of their love for their nation. I don't know how many times I've had to tell a mother, father, husband or wife that their loved one wasn't coming home, that they died a hero's death and that they should be so proud. All of this time I had to wonder why? Why do we keep doing this? This war has been going on for so long and it showed no signs of stopping yet they keep sending more soldiers day after day. If it hasn't worked in the past why would it work now? Although I am not happy with how the League of Legends cheapens the meaning of death I do believe that it is the best thing to come to Valoran in a long time." Garen confessed.

Katarina smiled at that.

"It seems you aren't the puppet I thought you were. You are a much more interesting person than I gave you credit for." Katarina said.

"What does that mean?" Garen replied.

"It means that you are the type of person who is worth my time. You passed my little test and now I'm willing to go out with you."

"So does that mean you like me?"

"Yes you big dummy. Don't make me regret my decision."

"I won't"

With that the new couple happily walked out of the cafe in order to explore the Institute.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if the last chapter felt clunky I was up for 24 hours when I wrote that so I wasn't in a very clear state of mind. Thanks again for your reviews you guys are the best support na.

**Chapter 7**

_After Katarina and Garen left the auditorium._

Lux sighed as she watched her brother leave with the girl he loved. Watching him leave her again brought back the memory of the day when he joined the military so many years ago. That feeling of crushing loneliness washed over her again as once again the one person who ever truly cared for her was being stolen again. What came after the loneliness was the feeling of powerlessness to change anything. Just as she was unable to fight the laws that mandated her brother serve at least three years in the military, she was unable to prevent her brother from falling in love and leaving her again. As she stood their letting her emotions wash over her Sara Fortune walked up to her and struck a conversation.

"Careful now blondie, keeping all of that emotion bundled up isn't good for your health." Miss Fortune said.

Lux was taken aback at the person who pulled her out of her swathe of emotions. She looked up to see the person who rudely interrupted her inner turmoil to see that the person before her was a complete knockout. She had an embroidered tricorne sitting on top of her crimson locks. Her eyes burned with an unrelenting determination. Her blouse seemed to burst outward with passion and scarcely covered up the woman's assets. At the sides of her light brown pants hanged two beautifully decorated muskets. Lux could see that the person standing in front of her had been through hell and back, and would do it again to further her goals. Lux was at once intimidated by the aura this woman gave off and at the same time felt a sort of respect for this person.

"Did you hear me? Or are you ignoring me?" Miss Fortune asked.

"O-Oh s-sorry I was just taken aback by you." Lux said meekly.

Miss Fortune responded with a hearty laugh.

"Don't be so uptight I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. But as I was saying it's better to let out that emotion then bundle it up inside."

Lux's mood soured at that statement. What does she know about me Lux thought to herself.

"You wouldn't understand..." Lux said.

"Oh really? Even though I may be gorgeous even I have some experience with unrequited love."

"W-W-Wait what?!"

"Yeah I know how much it hurts to be in love with someone who feels nothing for you."

"N-No you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly the tall glass of handsome loves the wild red head leaving you by your lonesome."

"You're getting it wrong I don't love him. Well... I do but not in the way you think."

"Please honey be honest, any one could tell that when you're around him you're entire demeanor brightens up but the second he leaves you become all somber and withdrawn."

"T-T-That's not true."

"Are you telling that to me or yourself? It's okay to admit how you feel it's not like I'll tell him. But you should let him know your feelings or"

Lux cuts off Miss Fortune.

"Would you listen to me?!" Lux shouts.

Miss Fortune pauses to see what Lux has to say.

"He's my brother!" Lux reveals.

"Oh I was off?"" Miss Fortune asked.

"OF COURSE what type of person do I look like?"

"Hmm I usually have a good eye when it comes to these things."

"WELL you were wrong this time."

"Are you sure you don't love him?"

"YES, STOP ASKING ME THAT."

"Sigh and here I thought I'd have a way to kill some time here."

"Sorry my love life is so boring."

"Well my advice still stands."

"Hm?"

"Even if you don't love him romantically, I can tell that he's unwittingly hurting you. If you don't tell him he'll never know. You have to take the first step otherwise nothing will change."

"I...I can't do anything."

"And why's that?"

"What am I going to say to him? I don't like that you fell in love so stop seeing her and pay more attention to me? I can't be that selfish, he can't stay by my side forever. Eventually he will leave my side for good... That's how it has to be and nothing I do can change that..."

Miss Fortune began to laugh uncontrollably. Lux felt anger rush to her cheeks and shouted.

"What exactly is so funny?!"

"Everything really." Miss Fortune replied.

Miss Fortune began to stretch and continued speaking.

"You think that you are powerless and that even if you do everything you can you will fail right?"

"Well yeah..." Lux answered.

"That's what's so funny."

Lux blinked in amazement, unaware where the scantly clad red head was going with this.

"You give up before you even try. I bet that you've never really tried to get him to pay attention to you. I bet that you might ask him politely but that whenever he blows you off for whatever reason you let it go thinking oh what can I do? or it can't be helped. You blame him for never finding time to spend with you but can you honestly say that you put all your effort forward to be with him?"

Lux paused to think about what Miss Fortune said. She realized that what the red head said was completely true. Every time she asked Garen to spend some time with her she would always give up at the first obstacle she encountered.

"I...I... Yes... You're right..." Lux said.

"You can't put all the blame on your brother, parents or whoever else you try to blame. Although they certainly may not have helped you have no control over what they do. But you have control over your actions. Never resign yourself before you've exhausted every single option possible because until then you are just as guilty as everyone else." Miss Fortune stated.

"But what can I do? I have no idea how to get him to notice me and even if I did it'd be wrong for me to take him away from the person he loves."

"Stop acting out the martyr. If your brother truly loves you he'll find a way to balance out his time with whoever that girl is and you. If he refuses to spare anytime for you because of his love for her then I'm sorry but he doesn't really care about you."

"But I'm afraid. What if he doesn't really care about me and only has room in his heart for her? I don't think I could take that pain."

"Listen, although it'll hurt like hell to find out that he doesn't really care for you at the very least you will have closure and can move on. It's much better then thinking back everyday wondering what could have been if you tried. I know how scary it is but you have to be brave because regardless of the outcome you will become a stronger person because of it."

Lux thought hard about what Miss Fortune said and came to her decision.

"You're right. I've been afraid of what might happen for too long. I need to brave through this so that I can get rid of this numbing pain in my heart."

"I'm happy for you. I hope everything turn's out alright."

Miss Fortune turned to leave the now empty auditorium but before she could.

"WAIT I never got your name." Lux exclaimed.

"Sarah Fortune the best bounty hunter in Bilgewater and you are?" Miss Fortune replied.

"Lux Crownguard, thanks for the advice."

"Anytime blondie."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay a combination of a vacation, a wedding and puzzles and dragons will ruin your life.

**Chapter 8**

Garen and Katarina were exploring the institute of war. Currently they were in an Ionian themed garden. Garen looked uneasy which the assassin quickly picked up on.

"Why are you so nervous? It looks like you just committed a crime and you are worried about being caught." Katarina asked.

"Well I wanted to ask you something personal but I wasn't sure how best to phrase it." Garen admitted.

"You don't need to worry about stepping on any toes when you're with me. I'm hardly a delicate flower."

"Alright, what I wanted to ask is how close are you to your family?"

"And why do you want to know this?" Katarina snarled.

"Well my biological parents weren't really there for me. When a Demacian becomes an adolescent it is mandatory to join the military and even before that my parents were very influential people, it is safe to say our maids did most of the parenting. In Demacia your first loyalty is to the state and everything else comes after making close familial bonds are almost impossible to accomplish. To my parents I am just a trophy, something to show off during parties. Even with my sister our relationship is strained because we can't ever find time to spend with each other. So since you aren't a Demacian and you come from a influential house I was curious about how your relationship with your family was."

Katarina didn't respond to his question immediately. She was thinking over whether or not tell him about her complicate family situation.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to... I guess it was silly to think that you might have had an easier time growing up. It seems troubled families are the baseline in Runeterra. Garen said.

"No I want to tell you. It just brings back painful memories for me. Give me a moment to compose myself and when I start telling you my story don't say anything until I am finished." Katarina replied.

Katarina took a deep breath and let her self relive the pain she endured in the past before letting it spill out to the man in front of her.

"Okay, whew. My earliest memories were of my father. He was a hero plain and simple to me and those around him. I can still remember people telling me about my fathers legendary exploits, how he once cut down a hundred of the dauntless vanguard single handedly, how people throughout the world respected and admired him. I wanted to be like him more than anything so when my sisters were playing dress up and having fun I was practicing with my fathers knives so that one day I could be as great an assassin as he. I trained until my body screamed in agony, always pushing myself harder and harder. I kept this up until the day finally came where I was given my first assignment. My father had ordered me to kill a low ranking Demacian official, some one that would be replaced in a day. This hurt so much, to have pushed myself to the absolute limit only to be given such a menial task. I stormed off angrily ready to quickly finish the task set before me. As I stalked the official waiting for an opportune time for the kill I noticed that there was a Demacian general within the vicinity. I ignored my orders to kill the official for the chance to assassinate someone so high profile. In my mind this would show them that I was a cut above the rest. As expected I killed the general with ease, in and out before he knew what killed him." Katarina said.

Katarina laughed at the memory of that assassination, but her smile quickly became morose after she touched her scar.

"It's actually funny how happy I was back then. I was elated at the thought of my father's surprise at my skill and the loving smile he would cast upon me. I rushed back home to tell my father the good news. When he heard what I had done rather than congratulate me he had a look of complete disappointment. He told me that the lowly official that I had allowed to live was heading an attack on our forces. My assassination was meant to buy time for out forces. Although that official would have been replaced in a day, that one day would save hundreds of Noxian lives. It turns out that this mission was something that my father himself was supposed to carry out but he gave it to me as a reward for my hard work. All of his colleagues were against giving a rookie such an important mission but my father put his neck on the line to give me an opportunity to prove myself. I was so ashamed after learning this I hurried back to the encampment where the official was. He was now heavily guarded and a silent kill was impossible. Any person at that point would turn back. The first rule of any assassination attempt is to not get caught. But I didn't care, I dived in and fought my way to the official. We dueled to the death and although I came out victorious he left his mark on my eye. This scar serves as a reminder of the humiliation and shame I faced that day." Katarina said.

Katarina took another deep breath and the look on her face made it apparent that a great weight had been lifted.

"Although I did kill the official it didn't rectify my mistake. My father was made responsible for the lives lost and if not for his previous services he would have been exiled or worse. After that I spent all my time trying to right my wrong by becoming the deadliest assassin the world had ever known so that I would never have to see that look of disappointment on his face ever again. Ironically enough I would never make him proud because he went missing around the time the League of Legends was announced. That's actually why I'm here, something this big and powerful arises and my father goes missing? They have to be tied together." Katarina said.

Garen was stunned by the story he was just told. He didn't know what to say and before he could get a word in Katarina began speaking again.

"If you didn't figure it out yet I have daddy issues. A lot of them. Know that you know about my issues what are you going to do?" Katarina said.

"It doesn't change anything really. I still see a strong independent woman who knows what she wants and will stop at nothing to get it."

"But what about all of my emotional baggage?"

"Who doesn't have baggage? Look even though what happened to you was harsh I am happy it happened to you."

"What?! Why?"

"Because it created the person I fell in love with."

"Y-You... You idiot... You are really blunt you know that?"

"I get that a lot, but I'd rather be blunt and honest then subtle and dishonest."

"Heh, all my life I've been surrounded by people who were two faced. They might smile and act kind but in the end they only do it so that they can use you. Every favor and kind deed is always followed by a request. But I feel that if you did something for someone it would be because you wanted to any nothing else. No strings attached, no ulterior motives. That's something very rare to me and something I respect about you."

"Thanks? I guess? Any way you told me about your dad but what about your other family members."

"Well you've met Cassiopeia and Talon, my sister and adopted brother. Cassiopeia is a very unfortunate soul. Growing up she was always praised for her looks and charm. She was so seductive that no diplomat could keep themselves from spilling their secrets to her. She put this skill to use and was a very valuable asset to Noxus. But one day she found the wrong mark, a diplomat from Freljord. He made her swear an oath to his sword before divulging any secrets to her. He told her what she wanted to know and she quickly gave up those secrets to my father. But after she broke her oath she turned into what she is now, a lamia. Her first few days in her new form she was inconsolable. She wouldn't let any one see her, she was too ashamed. To this day she still feels nervous in crowds. The gazes that were drawn to her once because of her beauty are now gazes of disgust and vile."

"Wait a minute she attended that party though. That's a very social event why did she go if she doesn't like crowds?"

"She is a daughter of the Du Couteau house. It doesn't matter how she feels appearances must be kept other wise we look weak."

Katarina paused for a moment before continuing to speak.

"I didn't want her to go, neither did talon. We knew how much pain she would be in to hear those insensitive politicians laugh at her current form. But she knew that if we let her stay home because of this the entire house would seem weak, to let things like beauty weigh it down. She couldn't be talked out of going. She loved my father just as much as I did and the last thing she would do is dirty his name. In many ways she is the strongest person in the entire family." Katarina sighed.

"Now my adopted brother Talon is a strange one. My father picked him up when he was a teenager. They fought a bloody battle but till this day my father has been unmatched with a sword. My father offered to spare talon as long as he served the Du Couteau family. Talon accepted under the conditions that he only follow orders from my father. I still remember the day he brought Talon home. He barged in and told us that we had a new brother then left to attend to some business. Talon was very distant to us in the beginning, he probably felt as if he didn't belong. But he warmed up to us and now I honestly can't imagine our family without him. He still acts like a loner and doesn't talk much but I can tell he cares deeply about us and although he'd never admit it I'm sure he'd give up his life to protect us." Katarina said.

"So he really loves you then?" Garen asked.

Katarina laughed at that. With Garen staring wide eyed at her.

"Don't worry. He won't steal me away from you. He's not even interested in me." Katarina said.

"How do you know that? Did it not work out in the past?" Garen asked.

"Let's just say that he has his eye on someone else."

Garen wanted to pursue the topic further but decided against it.

"Seems like everyone in your family is tied to your father." Garen pointed out.

"Yeah, he is the one responsible for this complicated mess of a family." Katarina admitted.

"I would've liked to meet him."

"I don't think he would've liked to meet you. He was always very protective of us."

"... But he let you become an assassin and your sister a temptress."

"That's because everything that we did he closely monitored. I was part of the guild of assassins where he had a lot of influence and my sister was working for the the Noxian court, which he also had a lot of influence in."

"Hmm seems like an interesting guy."

"He was. I miss him..."

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll come up soon."

"And what are you basing this on?"

"Gut feeling."

"...Idiot. Would you look at the time. We chatted the day away. I should go, otherwise my sister will get worried."

"I thought you came alone."

"Well I was supposed to but since my father told Talon to watch over us Talon demanded that he come with me and since Cassiopeia is only really comfortable around us two she also demanded to come. It was actually really funny trying to convince the receptionist to let three people stay in what was supposed to be a room for one."

"So you're staying with Talon?"

"Oh you. Are you jealous?"

"A little bit yeah."

"Afraid we'll have a hot threesome?"

"Terrified."

"Don't worry that won't happen. Probably. Maybe. Only if he asks nicely."

"..."

"See you later my favorite ballerina."

With that Katarina left Garen standing there confused out of his mind.

Garen walked back to his room to see his sister sitting on a chair reading a book.

"Hey Lux how was your day?" Garen asked.

"Oh interesting to say the least, your's?" Lux replied.

"Pretty good, I hit it off with Katarina. I think."

"You think?"

" Feels like she's sending me mixed signals."

"How so?"

"Well we got to know each other better and we both found that there is a lot to the both of us that we like but then she said that she was going to have a hot threesome with her brother and sister. I'm pretty sure she was joking but I don't know."

Lux dropped her book and her face turned a bright shade of red.

"SHE"S GONNA WHAT?!" Lux exclaimed.

"Well nothing we can do about it now might as well go to sleep." Garen said.

"D-Doesn't that bother you even a little?"

"Eh nothing I can really do about it. If it happens it happens. So wheres my bedroom?"

Lux began to act nervously and avoided eye contact with her brother.

"About that, since we didn't tell them before hand they couldn't prepare a larger room for us so there's only one bed."

"Okay, I'll just ask them for some cots."

"Seems like they ran out of cots. I guess the other diplomats took them all up."

"Hmm that's probably what Katarina did about her bed situation. When will they be able to give us a proper room?"

"They say they'll have more cots in a couple of days and we'll get a bigger room in about a week."

"That's not too bad. Well lets go to sleep."

"But there's only one bed."

"We'll just sleep together."

"O-Of course. Where else would we sleep..."

Lux knew her brother just meant sleep but that didn't comfort her very much. While her brother was prepping for bed Lux could feel her heart racing.

"Ahhh minty fresh. Lux did you brush your teeth yet?" Garen asked.

"Yes..." Lux replied.

Garen began to strip out of his armor.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Lux asked.

"Taking off my clothes." Garen replied.

"Why?"

"... Lux you don't think that I wear my armor to sleep do you? I mean I wear this outfit all the time yes but even I don't love my armor enough to go to bed with it. Hmm I wonder if Jarvan does. Actually that makes me wonder why you're still wearing that."

"W-Whats wrong with my clothes?"

"I would've thought that you'd have taken them off by now."

"W-Why?"

"Cause it doesn't seem that comfortable."

"So y-y-you want me to s-s-strip?"

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of sexual deviant. I just thought that you should wear something more comfortable to sleep."

"Right. Of course that's what you meant."

Lux went to the bathroom to take of her clothes and change into her sleepwear. Her sleep wear consisted of an over sized t-shirt and some cotton short shorts. As she changed into her nightwear she realized that her clothes showed off a lot of skin. Her neck, thighs and legs were completely exposed and knowing that she was going to share a bed with her brother caused her to panic.

"Oh... why am I so nervous? There's no way he'd ever try to do anything, we're siblings. Wait why am I even thinking about this? I shouldn't need to state that, it should be a given. Calm down Lux, it's just sleep. We used to sleep together all the time. It's nothing to get nervous about just relax go to bed and close your eyes." Lux thought to herself.

Lux began to walk toward the bed her brother was currently lying in. She crawled in with him and closed her eyes.

"Okay okay now all I have to do is fall asleep. Shouldn't be too difficult I had a pretty hectic day. What with Sarah mistaking me and Garen for a couple... OHHH why'd I have to think about that. And I just managed to push those thoughts out of my head." Lux thought.

"Hey Lux?" Garen said.

Lux was shocked that her brother was still awake and it took her a moment to respond.

"Y-Yes?" Lux replied.

"I'm glad you came with me." Garen answered.

With that Lux calmed down.

"Yeah I'm glad I came too." Lux said.

"Good night sis."

"Night."

Lux's mind was finally at ease and she and her brother fell asleep shortly after.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lux woke up before the crack of dawn. Her brother was still asleep so she slipped out of bed quietly as to not awake him. She thought of how she acted the night before, how nervous she was just sharing a bed with her brother and looking back she found the whole ordeal quite entertaining. But as she thought of that past event she began to ponder on why she acted so strangely around someone she should be comfortable with. It was so strange to her. She wanted a normal relationship with her brother yet when she was around him she acted anything but normal. She was a complete mess around him completely irrational and she didn't have the slightest idea why.

She went into the bathroom to prepare herself for the day when she began to contemplate her relationship with her brother. In all honesty Lux knew next to nothing about her brother. Sure she knew that he was captain of the dauntless vanguard, that he was the model citizen but who he was as a person she wasn't sure. She knew nothing of his hobbies, his hopes, his dreams. In reality Garen was a real mystery to Lux, a stranger. She continued to wonder, if he is such a stranger than why did she want so desperately to be close to him? Because he's family? Because that's what's normal? These explanations were unacceptable to Lux. She had to know why she felt this way.

After she finished her daily routine she left the bathroom and stared at her sleeping brother. A multitude of feelings washed over Lux as she watched him sleep. She felt longing, regret, and strangely enough anger. She could understand why she felt longing and regret but anger? Why was she angry? who was she angry at? All of these questions were racing through Lux's head with no hope of an answer coming. She was so lost and she desperately wanted some to guide her but at that moment she never felt more alone.

Garen woke up to the sight of her sister watching him sleep. He was taken aback at the sight of his sister watching him sleep when he noticed something more unsettling. The expression on her face was one of complete anguish. She looked so scared and lost so filled with uncertainty. Garen was compelled to go to her aide and help her through whatever she was going through.

"Lux? What's wrong?" Garen asked.

"I-I don't understand." Lux replied.

"What? What don't you understand?"

"Why do I care about you? And why do you care about me?"

"Lux I-"

"It makes no sense. We know so little about each other and the only reason why we even see each other is because we're family. Yet I feel as if I have to have you in my life that without you there is no reason for living. Why? Why do I feel this way? "

"Lux I-I don't know"

Lux then stormed out of the room. She needed to distance herself from her brother. She needed to run away from her problems a brief respite from her troubles.

She fled to the place that brought her comfort during her years in the academy. The place where people where not pushing you to become something you did not want to be, the place where she could live out her dreams even if only momentarily, the library.

Books were her only solace when she was first forced into the academy. It helped her escape her harsh reality and was the one thing that kept her sane. The brief respite she experienced when she lived out all of her fantasies in her books was her only source of happiness in those dark years of her life.

When she found the library she was speechless. The library in the Institute of War was massive. It easily held ten times the amount of books that the largest library in Demacia held. It held detailed accounts of historic events of all the city states. It had all of the well known cultural texts from each city state as well as most of the lesser known texts. It had in depth journals on hextechnology, all the different schools of magic, an array of the different martial disciplines found throughout Valoran and various novels from authors of many different backgrounds.

It is easy to say that this library contained a copy of almost all of the literature created in Valoran.

While Lux was looking over this massive collection in awe a towering silhouette approached her from behind.

"Seems like you have a great fascination with my library." The hulking figure asked.

Lux was startled at the sudden intrusion and quickly turned to identify this intruder. What she saw behind her was a enormous man, well sort of man. He was some sort of jackal-human hybrid. The strange figure had very dark brown fur and was dressed in golden armor. He had a sort of glow to his eyes that made him seem very menacing while maintaining an air of nobility as if he was from a different plane than those around him.

"Oh h-hello sorry for intruding I was just in awe of this collection of literature" Lux answered meekly.

The ominous figure laughed and replied. "You don't need to apologize there are no rules against looking around in the library. It's just that I've had very few people stay for more than a few moments. Everyone is so busy with preparations that reading a book becomes too time consuming."

Lux pouted and responded "There is always time for a book they just aren't good at managing their time."

"Maybe, forgive my rudeness my name is Nasus. I am the head librarian of this library and if you have any questions feel free to ask." Nasus said.

"My name is Lux and I apologize but I have to ask what exactly are you?" Lux inquired.

"I forget that the people of this plane are not used to beings such as myself. You see I am not from here originally, I was taken from my homeland during the conception of the League of Legends. They hadn't worked out all the kinks with their summoning magic and thus dragged me and many others into this plane. Where I am from there are many animal human hybrids as well as regular humans. In my homeland there is also great strife as some hybrids feel that they are superior to normal humans and thus should rule over them. Which is why I chose to stay since this land is also stricken with conflict and I always feel the need to help those who are unable to help themselves."

Lux listened with allure catching every detail.

"That is fascinating but I have another question than." Lux asked.

"What is it?" Nasus responded.

"Why are you a librarian then?"

Nasus laughed heartily and replied. "I forgot to mention but where I come from I am also a librarian. I teach those that come to me looking for insight on the cycle of life and death."

"Oh, so you are a mentor of sorts?"

"You could say that. So Lux why did you come to my library today it's not hard to tell that you didn't come here for a simple book."

"Is it that obvious?"

Nasus chuckled "Being able to sense ones motives is a necessity where I am from"

"I just felt so lost, so alone. I just wanted to escape..."

Nasus sighed "Books are great. They allow knowledge from past generations to be passed onto future generations. In many ways books are a link to our past and can very well determine our future. They can do so much, they can take you on a journey in a land with no boundaries, teach you anything from penmanship to knitting, and keep records of the past. Books can achieve so much but the one thing they can't do is solve your problems. You many reach an answer while delving into literature but until you act nothing can be solved."

"I know. I know I've heard it before I need to act, I can't hesitate, I must be decisive. But I still feel so lost. How can I act if I don't even understand why I feel the need to act?"

"You are not the first person to feel lost and alone. I am well aware of that feeling. I have- had a brother. He was very gifted in sensing the true motives in a person. With a single glance he could see into the very core of a being and gaze upon their very essence. In my land such an ability was unheard of. Being able to sense a persons motives was one thing but to be able to see every facet of a person, the very reason why they are person they are today is something else all together. With such a gift my brother decided to guard the great library, the same library where I taught. He would probe the minds of those that wished to enter in order to protect such precious information from those that would abuse it. I was happy to have him take on such a noble task and in my ignorance I did not consider the consequence of him constantly delving into the psyche of the wicked. He slowly lost his sanity this way. With each inquisition into the mind of someone wicked his sanity would erode. But he was stubborn I imagine that even as he felt himself slipping he refused to stop or ask for help because he did not want to let me down. By the time I realized what was happening it was too late. He was too far gone and there was nothing I could do to save him. Worse yet he became incredibly aggressive, he started to attack all those that came to the great library and eventually he set his murderous gaze one me. I was so conflicted. I knew I had a duty to protect the students of the library, that if I did not stop him he would go on to reek havoc on my world but he was still my brother. Those that looked at him only saw a monster, someone that would consume that without a second thought but I saw only my little brother. I knew that even if I didn't stop him, if I let him go he would still die by the hands of another. I swallowed my guilt and did what was necessary. We fought for an entire day evenly matched until I managed just barely to etch out a victory. He was at my mercy one more blow and all of his pain would be gone... but I hesitated. I paused for one instant and in that instant I was dragged into this world. My hesitation spared my brothers life. Every person he hurts from this point onward is due to my hesitation and because of my hesitation I will have to fight my brother to the death again."

"How ironic that my troubles stem from my relationship with my brother but in comparison to your's they feel so petty."

"Hopefully your problems won't end in a bloody battle" Nasus joked.

"But I still have one more question."

"Ask."

"You said that even after he lost his sanity and began to destroy all that around him you still loved him."

"Yes I did say that."

"See that's my problem. I know very little about my brother and he knows very little about me. We are two very different people and if not for our blood ties we wouldn't have anything in common. Yet I feel a need to be with him. I want to know why I feel this way. It can't just be because we're related there needs to be a logical explanation."

Nasus chuckled

"That's your first problem. Familial bonds are not logical. I've heard of people who have been abused by their so called family and yet they still feel the need to be with them. Logically speaking that relationship is completely harmful and should be ended as soon as possible, but you can't apply logic to all aspects of life. When my brother lost his sanity from a logical point of view it should have been very simple. He is no longer a rational person and he is a danger to all around him therefore the best way to deal with him is to kill him. Yet trying to do that was the most painful experience in my life. Somethings just aren't rational and you have to accept it for what it is."

"So you're telling me that there's no point thinking about why I love my brother and I should just go with it?"

"Well that's a very simplified version but yes that is what I'm tell you. It may not be logical but rather than thinking about every last detail and making sure everything in life makes sense isn't it better to just follow your heart?"

"I-"

Lux was cut off by her brother Garen storming into the library.

"Lux you're wrong. You said I don't know anything about you and that's not true. I know how much you love books, I know that when you were in the academy you'd retreat to the comfort of your stories when you were feeling troubled. I know how angry you are with our parents for never being there for us and for treating you as a commodity rather than their daughter. I know how lonely you were there at the academy and how much you hated the brainwashing and propaganda. I know how hurt you were spending the holidays alone while I was off in battle and our parents were keeping up their image at a pointless social event. I know how you pretend to not be bothered by things when in reality you want to cry out in despair. I know, I know, I know. So don't you dare say that I don't know anything about you because it's not true. And you want to know why I care about you even though we have so little in common? Even though we barely see each other and when we do we only exchange pleasantries? It's because you are my sister. Someone that can never be replaced. Someone that if gone would leave a gaping hole in my heart that nothing could ever fill. You say it doesn't make sense to you that you are confused on why you care about me and why I care about you and I'll admit I can't give you a solid reason. I don't know why either but I do know that I love you more than anything else in this world." Garen proclaimed.

Lux burst into tears and cried into Garen's shoulder. And while she cried in his arms she finally felt safe and secure. As if while in his embrace nothing could hurt her anymore. She never wanted to leave this shelter and wished this moment could last a lifetime.

When she left his embrace she felt vulnerable but not alone. She knew that her brother would be there for her from now on. She knew that he wouldn't leave her again. She had no proof to back up any of this but somehow she knew it to be true.

"So it seems you know a lot more about me than I gave you credit for." Lux said.

"Well just because I wasn't with you physically doesn't mean I didn't think about you." Garen replied.

"But I still don't know anything about you..."

"Than lets spend the day together so you can learn a bit more about your brother."

"I'd like that."

With that Garen and Lux left the Library to spend the day together.


	10. Chapter 10

Man this chapter is DELAYED. Sorry watched attack on titan, man it's pretty good, then had mid terms, then had to catch up on breaking bad to watch the finale and finally pokemon x and y not to mention I had some writers block(look at me calling myself a writer how presumptuous.) So a lot of stuff snowballed resulting in a delayed chapter kinda like how a snow balled fizz results in crushed dreams. On LoL Garens vu is a love/hate for me, I really like that they did touch him up cause punching something did as much damage as his sword wtf? but my god his pauldrons my god. Those things are MASSIVE I'm surprised he can't shoot missiles out of those behemoths. I also love the nod to the garen x kat shippers in his joke. Then there's jinx omg jinx she is the best thing to have ever graced LoL move over draven it's the league of jinx really makes me want to play adc, but top for life. And notice that jinx is the ONLY female champion that isn't sporting double d's (yordles and annie don't count...).That's enough of my rambling enjoy the chapter

**Chapter 10**

Garen and Lux exited the library. Lux was eager to learn about her brothers hobbies and was very happy that the thought that her brother knew nothing about her was just a pipe dream. Her sudden outburst felt like a life time ago and she was happy to have her brothers company.

"So what do you like to do?" Lux asked.

"Something I did very often when I was out on a campaign was exploring my surroundings." Garen replied.

"Oh why did you do that?"

"I just find different areas so fascinating. The animals that live there, the plants that grow there all of it is so different yet so similar to what you find around Demacia."

"So during your downtime you would study the flora and fauna of a region?"

"Yes but what I enjoyed even more was studying the people of a region."

"When do you get a chance to do that? Aren't you too busy fighting battles to have time for sight seeing?"

"Lux we don't just fight 24/7. Moral is something very important, if we push our soldiers too hard there will be a mass of deserters. It's very necessary to let our soldiers blow of some steam from time to time, they're not machines. So an easy and effective way to let our soldiers relax is to stop by a city and let them visit the pub or brothel, sometimes both."

"I never knew that. But wouldn't that be very annoying to the locals?"

"Well the locals generally really like us or don't even want us in their city. When my squadron stops at a city it means two things. One that city will get a large flow of external revenue and two that city will also get a surplus of drunken idiots. So some might welcome the extra money, others might resent the extra drunkards but even if they are there to relax they are still soldiers. So something like destruction of public property is fine since the money we lose we can take out of that soldiers pay. But something that might result in political backlash is more heavily punished."

"Okay so when you're in a city what do you do, I hope you don't just sit in a corner and stare down passerby's."

"When my subordinates are getting hammered I will usually restock on supplies and listen to the local news."

"That doesn't sound like something you do for leisure."

"On my supply runs I can observe the interactions between civilians nonchalantly, I can study the subtle differences between each city."

"So in a nutshell you listen to people to talk and you take note of the differences between each city."

"Simply put but yes."

"What made you interested in something like this? Seems strange for a soldier to have an interest in things like culture and civilian squabbles."

"I find the conversations between civilians so interesting because of in the military opinions are something you keep to yourselves. You are expected to trust your superiors with your life and believe that everything they make you do is for the greater good. Civilians on the other hand are always eager to share their point of view on anything. I remember this conversation a man was having with his friend on why salmon taste better with the skin, a completely mundane conversation with absolutely no worth whatsoever and I'm sure that in a few days both of them wouldn't remember the conversation. It brought the question to my mind on why they were even talking. Just so they don't have to be silent for a few moments? Is silence that scary? Throughout Valoran people have conversations like these talking about things that don't matter to people who don't really care. Maybe it's because I've never been one for talking but things like that fascinate me. These people live relatively comfortable lives, their needs are met as long as they are willing work and they don't have to live in fear of death, yet they waste away those days talking about meaningless things. The strangest thing is that this occurs in every city I've been to. Is civilian life that boring that people need mundane conversations to keep away the boredom?"

"I can see where you're coming from but aren't you judging these people too harshly? Sure their conversations might have no meaning but I feel its important to have them so that two friends might better understand each other. Even something as trivial as whether salmon is better with our without skin, the topic it self might have no meaning but it allows the other person to begin to understand why their friend might think in a certain way. It's through these little conversations that our idea of a person is fleshed out and how our individuality is accessed."

"You might be right but it's still something I don't understand."

"I guess you just need to experience it yourself to understand but anyway that explains why you are interested in other people's conversations but why are you interested in a towns culture?"

"There are many different types of cultures and each culture brings new methods of thinking. I believe that for there to ever be lasting peace that is not established by force, understanding and accepting foreign cultures is vital. In Ionia balance is the key to a brighter future, for Piltover it's innovation, Demacia it's discipline, Noxus it's raw strength. All of these city-states have very different ideals that they aspire to, but that doesn't make any one of them wrong or right. The problem is that Demacia want's to stamp out all ways of thinking other than their own. The stereotype that Demacian's are all like minded zealots isn't untrue, differing ideas are something rare in Demacia. As much as I despise Noxus for their belief that the end justifies the means there is some truth in their thinking, it's that type of thinking that moves society as a whole forward. Morality is important to maintain our humanity but it is also a handicap. In a war if one side is willing to wipe out non combatants in order to cripple their opponents infrastructure, while incredibly underhanded it could easily tip the favor in a war. While the side the side that was righteous and moral didn't have to dirty their hands in the end they lost. Sometimes casting away your morality is necessary for the greater good. Only by discarding conventional views can people free themselves from the shackles of tradition and move forward. This is why other cultures are necessary. It allows us to look at a problem from multiple vantage points and come to the best decision. So my interest in foreign culture stems from this. If I can begin to understand the mentality's of other cultures I may be able to serve Demacia in a way a soldier never could."

"That makes a lot of sense but most Demacian's would question your loyalties. We aren't known to be very open minded."

"Yeah... and although I do love Demacia I believe Demacia must change or it won't survive."

Lux was unsure on how to console her brother. She agreed with him on all accounts which made it difficult to relieve him of his uneasiness. She looked around for inspiration when she was hit by an idea.

"I don't have any comforting words but I may have something that will take your mind off this morose topic." Lux said.

"What did you have in mind?" Garen inquired.

"You said you were interested in culture right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well culture is also reflected in architecture."

"Where are you going with this?"

"We're in the institute of war and since people of many differing origins contributed to the creation of the League of Legends this should be reflected in the composition of the institute of war. How often do you get to examine a building created by a group of different minded people? I thought it might be fun to see how that would influence this building."

"I doubt I would ever have made that connection. That would take my mind of Valoran's miserable state of affairs."

"So let's go look around."

Garen and Lux explored the interior of the institute of war. In the main hall they could see the influences of many different cultures in the architecture. The main hall had very high ceilings, gigantic windows that allowed sunlight to hit every part of the hall, strong thick pillars and multiple arches connecting the pillars, these were traits from Piltover, Ionia, Noxus and Demacia respectively (I just made that up this isn't actually supported by anything the lore doesn't talk about architecture at all). The individual characteristics of each culture accentuated each other to create a more pronounced affect. After they explored the main hall they explored the courtyard. The courtyard had a wide array of plant life. The flora of the courtyard contained plants from all ends of Valoran. At the center of the courtyard there was a fountain that was composed of materials from all the major city-states. The training hall was the only area thus far that was segmented. It was separated by disciplines because of the clashing principles of many styles of fighting. However there was a large stadium that was meant for cross discipline dueling. They then made their way to the medical medical wing was better stocked then most hospitals with a plethora of doctors and healers standing by reading to remedy any injury. It worried Lux a bit about how they were expecting such heavy injuries even though the mock battles that took place were supposed to be safe.

Garen and Lux were now heading toward the only unexplored area left in the institute of war.

"Wow this place is gigantic." Lux said.

"Yeah this building is absolutely massive. They must have near unlimited resources if they could make a building of this size so well stocked." Garen answered.

"So did you have a good time?"

"Of course it's always nice spending time with you. Combine that with my hobby and you have the recipe for a memorable day."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

As the two continued down the hall their surroundings became more desolate at dark.

"That's so strange. The rest of this building is kept in such pristine condition why is this part so ruined?" Lux asked.

"Hmm I have no idea maybe we're not supposed to be here." Garen replied.

The two soon came to a door that was barred shut with a sign that stated in big red words "DANGER STAY OUT"

"So we aren't supposed to be here lets go back." Lux said.

"Wait, what could be so dangerous that their summoners can't handle? They have access to some of the most powerful magic known to man but they came across something they they have no way of dealing with other then locking it away? I don't buy it." Garen reasoned.

"What's not to understand? the sign says stay out we shouldn't mess around with this."

"Jarvan sent me here to find out more information about the League of Legends. This could easily hold information that sheds some light on them."

"Lets say that there is information in there if we break in the people in charge would find out pretty quickly which would result in huge political backlash. On the other hand if there is something dangerous there we would not only get in trouble for breaking in but we could be injured or worse."

"Lux remember how I said sometimes the ends do justify the means? This is one of those times. We need to know the true extent of their power. They are in a position where they could easily conquer the rest of the city-states. They obviously have more resources then any individual city-state. What if they are pretending to act under the notion of peace but in reality are just waiting for Noxus and Demacia to let their guards down so they can remove the two most powerful military's in one swift motion. There would be no one left to stop them from taking control of the rest of Valoran. If they are planing a coup Demacia needs to know as soon as possible."

"Garen if they wanted overthrow Demacia wouldn't it make more sense for them to wait till Demacia and Noxus to wear each other out?"

"Lux we have been at war for generations. Maybe they got tired of waiting and decided that they need to directly intervene?"

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea."

"And I'm telling you that it is necessary!" Garen shouted.

Lux was shaken. Garen had never yelled at her before at his sudden outburst of anger scared her. Garen saw the fear that he caused and quickly broke eye contact.

"We need to do this, you can't change my mind." Garen stated.

Lux was silent as Garen worked on breaking the lock on the door. In a few minutes Garen was able to break the lock and the two entered the room warily. They found themselves in a room similar to the main hall only decrepit and seemingly barren. As they ventured deeper they saw a crocodile-human hybrid chained to the wall. When he noticed the two he snarled.

"YOU. THE WOMAN YOU SMELL LIKE HIM." Renekton screamed.

Lux was visibly shocked at the madness the creature displayed.

"NASUS. YOU'VE SEEN MY BROTHER?!" Renekton yelled.

"Y-Yes I've met Nasus." Lux said meekly.

"TELL HIM TO FACE ME AND TO STOP RUNNING LIKE A COWARD." Renekton exclaimed.

"Wait never mind you won't be telling anyone anything." Renekton said with a wicked grin.

"Is that a threat?" Garen asked putting up a defensive posture.

"You two came here without knowing what was inside didn't you?" Renekton asked.

"Yeah what of it?" Garen answered.

"Then you didn't know that before you enter this room you are supposed to shield your minds and mask you life force." Renekton stated.

"What?" Garen asked confused.

"It's been too long since I've seen a proper bloodbath. Make sure to at least put up a fight or it won't be fun to watch."

"What are you talking about?!" Garen screamed.

Garen heard a cruel chuckle before all light seemed to vanish from the already dim surroundings. What followed after the all consuming darkness were crows. A murderous flock of crows began to rain down on him. The crows cut right through his armor and soon he felt something else sink through his armor, a blade. What he saw in front of him was a shadow. If darkness had a physical form he imagined this is what it would look like. Garen however was a highly trained soldier and although caught off guard he quickly regained composure. He smashed his sword downward onto the shade but before the blade connected the shade shielded itself blocking off the silencing effect of his sword. The shade then released tendrils of darkness that seeped into Garen's mind. Garen began cleaving his sword in a circular motion futilely trying to dispel the tendrils but the damage had been done. The tendril began pumping Garen's greatest fears into his mind. He saw a vision, Demacia had finally defeated Noxus soundly. There is no one left that can match Demacia in military strength. Soon the rest of the city-states fall to Demacia. All of Valoran is now under Demacia's control. Demacia attempts to homogenize the rest of Valoran, stamping out all other cultures. Massive inner turmoil, constant riots force Demacia to deploy the military in response to the growing violence. Military begins to slaughter people by the thousands. Demacia is no more, there is no longer a trace of the nation that proclaimed to fight for justice. All that is left is a totalitarian regime and countless dead bodies.

"You failed. Demacia has ruined this land and you let it happen." Nocturne telepathically told Garen.

"No, I didn't they wouldn't listen! I did everything I could to try to convince them." Garen pleaded.

"And what do you have to show for all your efforts? A ruined continent, piles on piles of charred corpses? You failed not only your precious Demacia but all of humanity!" Nocturne taunted.

"THAT"S NOT TRUE." Garen exclaimed.

Garen was then able to dispel the nightmare planted by Nocturne. Garen strengthened his resolve and fought back the shade, heavily swinging his sword through the apparition. Nocturne then retreated, a black ichor seeping from his wounds. As Nocturne left the light seeped back into the hall. What Garen saw next was more horrifying then what Nocturne showed him. He saw a scarecrow pulling the very life force out of Lux. Worst of all Lux was doing nothing to stop it.

"LUX WHAT ARE YOU DOING FIGHT HIM." Garen yelled as he charged toward the scarecrow.

She had dropped her staff and was making no effort to pick it up. She was squatting clutching her head unable to look up. Garen quickly closed the distance between him and the scarecrow. He then jumped high into the air and brought down his sword onto the scarecrow. The blow was so heavy it broke the scarecrow's concentration halting the spell he had cast on Lux. Garen not missing a step then unleashed all of his swords latent energy onto the scarecrow. This blow magnified the wounds the scarecrow had already suffered forcing it to flee. Garen was ready to pursue it but let it go because his sister needed immediate medical attention. He lifted her up in his arms and ran toward the exit as fast his legs would carry him.

Renekton laughed and yelled "IT WON'T HELP SHE'S TOO FAR GONE."

Garen clutched Lux in his arms, her face was as pale as a ghost, she looked so afraid. She was trembling in his arms unable to shake of the terror that had griped her mind.

"LUX, hang in there I'll get you to a healer!" Garen said.

Lux was completely unresponsive, she seemed to be stuck in another world. Garen began to tear. He was completely at fault. She begged him to just leave but he wouldn't listen. He was too stubborn and wouldn't listen to her and it could cost her, her life.

He shoved his way through the people in the institute of war eventually reaching the medical wing. When he got there the doctors were shocked at Lux's state. They rushed her to the ER and began prepping her for surgery. Garen was then left alone, left to linger on his actions. He was being consumed by guilt and he wished for any way to have Lux survive so that he might somehow atone for his actions. A few hours passed and a doctor took Garen to outside Lux's room.

"H-How is she?! How is my sister?!" Garen demanded.

"Her wounds were pretty bad but we managed to patch her up, physically she'll be fine." The doctor responded.

"Physically?"

"The thing is that the severity of her wounds did not come from any physical damage, she is locked in a state of perpetual horror. Reliving her worst nightmares over and over again. While her body may be fine her mind is not something we can as easily fix."

"S-S-So there's no way to help her?"

The doctor looked away unable to make eye contact.

"There is no way for us to help her, we haven't seen anything like this in a very long time."

"The people who had the same condition what happened to them?"

"They're all dead. They wouldn't eat or sleep. They just trembled in fear until there was nothing left."

Garen broke down in tears. His sobbing could be heard in the entire ward. The doctor looked upon him with pity before walking away. As the doctor left High Councilor Reginald Ashram walked up to Garen.

Garen looked up to see who had approached him.

"There is only one creature we know of that could have inflicted such terror on a person. You broke into the sealed off district didn't you?" Reginald Ashram said.

Garen didn't respond he was still too shaken over the news of his sister.

"You don't need to answer. My summoners have already reported that someone broke in and I'll take it that was you." Reginald Ashram said.

Garen was still unresponsive.

Reginald Ashram paused.

"While you have my condolences for your loss you threatened the safety of every individual in this building. If another diplomat died because of your actions, their nation would demand blood. Another rune war could have erupted from your foolishness." Reginald Ashram said.

Garen continued to be silent.

"Luckily for you no one else was hurt. Normally I'd have you tried and punished for your reckless endangerment of lives but Demacia is one of the major powers on Valoran. It wouldn't do well to upset your king. So what happened stays between us is that clear?" Reginald Ashram said.

Garen then looked up at the High Councilor.

"What about my sister?" Garen asked.

"What are you talking about." Reginald Ashram replied.

"What do I tell them when she doesn't come back?"

"I'm sure you can make up an appropriate lie."

Garen began to tremble not from sadness but from anger. His sister was gone and all this man cared about was his precious League of Legends. Garen wanted to beat him down into a bloody pulp. He had nothing left to lose, nothing mattered to him anymore. How could he protect his nation if he could not protect his own family? But before he threw himself on the insensitive man he heard his name.

"G-G-Garen..."

This voice was unmistakable it was Lux! Garen pushed Reginald out of his way and hurried to his sister.

"Lux! are you there? It's me Garen."

Lux was still pale and her eyes still unresponsive. Garen clutched her hand and felt that her pulse was weak and she had no warmth. Reginald walked into the room.

"A pity, truly a pity." Reginald said.

"Get out of here." Garen demanded.

"I understand your loss, I too have lost loved ones."

"Get out."

"I understand that you may think me a heartless monster but this world needs the League of Legends, without all life on Valoran could end."

"Get. Out."

The High Councilor left. Garen then held his sister's hand throughout the night never letting go.


End file.
